User blog:Diotoir the son of nemesis/MECHANICAL MADNESS 2
MECHANICAL MADNESS 2 that involves Heavyweights, superheavyweights and middleweights (as well as the Series 1 lightweights) fighting one another in one big competition. It will be similar to Series 4/6/7 by having two four way melees going to a head to head to a heat final, winners go to the Semis and eventually the Grand Final. There will 128 competitors and no loser melees. Votes will be available here and on Facebook. All machines will be their most up to date variation. Seeds #Beta #Son Of Whyachi #Terrorhurtz #Carbide #BioHazard #X-Terminator #Thor #Gabriel #Rotator #El Diablo Grande Competitors *Beta *Son Of Whyachi *Terrorhurtz *Carbide *BioHazard *X-Terminator *Thor *Gabriel *Rotator *El Diablo Grande *Trilabyte *Piece De Resistance *Aggrobot *Why Not *Not Perfect *Broot *3 Stegs to Heaven *Behemoth *Crazy Metal *Max Damage *Mangler *Stinger (UK) *Xenomorph *64 Wedge *Spaz *Pressure Drop *Last Rites *Bulldog Breed *Luzifer (Germany) *Dee *The Gap *Crock *Dolph *The Alien *Sewer Snake *Rhino (US) *Mayhem *Wharthog *Obsidian *Henry *Sir Chromalot *Infernal Contraption *259 *Panzer Mk *Tourbillon *Black Ops *Nasty Overbite *Anvil *Kolovrat *The Grim Reaper *Cruella *Black Ice *Kadeena Machina *Jabber *Wizard *Gosh *Evil Weevil *The Administrator *Counter Revolution *Perolito *Namreko *Terror *Nemesis (IRE) *Tetanus (Robotica) *Spinster *Cherub *Scrap Metal *Trouble 'n' Strife *Anarchist *Axe-C-Dent *Oblivion *Botzilla *The Killa Gorilla *Maelstrom *The KillDozer (US) *Saren *Tower of Power *MDA *Axios *Diesector *W.A.S.P. *Hammer & Tong *Robotto *Shark Attack *Blue Streak *M2 *Bronco *OverDrive *Cunning Plan *Think Tank *Thor's Hammer *Hurricane *Orrion *The Termite *Eradicator *The Spider *HellFire 666 *Chip *Roobarb *I-Droid *Hobgoblin *Minion *FrostBite (US) *Killerkat *Thor (US Robot Wars) *Shaka (Heavyweight) *Trolley Rage *Scheduled for Destruction *Dreadnaut (UK) *Guzunderbot *Swordfish *Cyclone (Extreme Warriors) *M.R. Speed Squared *Draven *Topbot *Brutus Maximus *An Adorable Kitten *RA *Snuggabot *Brutus (Belgium) *S.L.A.M. *The Master *HIGH-5 *Prince of Darkness *The Heart of Darkness *Demolition Demon *Leighbot *Pain Killer Heat A Round 1 *beta vs MDA vs Wharthog vs Cyclone *Pain Killer Vs Mayhem vs Hobgoblin vs OverDrive Round 2 *beta vs Hobgoblin *Cyclone vs OverDrive Heat Final *'beta' vs Cyclone Heat B Round 1 *Terrorhurtz vs HIGH 5 vs Xenomorph vs Think Tank *Eradicator Vs Cunning Plan vs The Killa Gorilla vs Thor’s Hammer Round 2 *Terrorhurtz vs The Killa Gorilla *Think Tank vs Eradicator Heat Final *'Terrorhurtz' vs Think Tank Heat C Round 1 *BioHazard vs Luzifer vs Nasty Overbite vs Gosh *Minion Vs Brutus Maximus vs 3 Stegs to Heaven vs Sewer Snake Round 2 *BioHazard vs Sewer Snake *Luzifer vs Minion Heat Final *'BioHazard' vs Minion Heat D Round 1 *Thor vs Scheduled for Destruction vs Tourbillion vs Crazy Metal *Broot Vs Killerkat vs Henry vs The Grim Reaper Round 2 *Thor vs Killerkat *Tourbillion vs The Grim Reaper Heat Final *'Thor' vs The Grim Reaper Heat E Round 1 *Rotator vs Spinister vs Kolovrat vs Swordfish *Bronco Vs Dolph vs Guzunderbot vs Aggrobot Round 2 *Rotator vs Dolph *Spinister vs Bronco Heat Final *Rotator vs Bronco Heat F Round 1 *Oblivion vs Counter Revolution vs Trouble N Strife vs The Gap *Blue Streak Vs Behemoth vs Nemesis vs The Master Round 2 *Counter Revolution vs The Master *Trouble N strife vs Behemoth Heat Final *Counter Revolution vs Behemoth Heat G Round 1 *Trilabyte vs RA vs Brutus vs Maelstrom *Namreko 3000 Vs 259 vs Leighbot vs Black Ops Round 2 *Brutus vs 259 *Maelstrom vs Black Ops Heat Final *Brutus vs Maelstrom Heat H Round 1 *Snuggabot vs M.R. Speed Squared vs Demolition Demon vs Pressure Drop *W.A.S.P. Vs Cruella vs Why Not vs Roobarb Round 2 *M.R. Speed Squared vs Roobarb *Pressure Drop vs Why Not Heat Final *'M.R. Speed Squared' vs Why Not Heat I Round 1 *Max Damage vs Hurricane vs Anarchist vs Thor (US) *Dreadnaught Vs Shark Attack vs Infernal Contraption vs The Termite Round 2 *Hurricane vs Dreadnaught *Thor vs Infernal Contraption Heat Final *Hurricane vs Infernal Contraption Heat J Round 1 *Mangler vs Topbot vs Orrion vs S.L.A.M. *Frostbite (US) Vs Stinger vs Diesector vs Axe-C-Dent Round 2 *Mangler vs Frostbite *Orrion vs Diesector Heat Final *Frostbite vs Diesector Heat K Round 1 *Chip vs Kadeena Machina vs Botzilla vs Spaz *Scrap Metal Vs Perolito vs Jabber vs Hellfire 666 Round 2 *Chip vs Perolito *Kadeena Machina vs Hellfire 666 Heat Final *'Perolito' vs Hellfire 666 Heat L Round 1 *El Diablo Grande (10) vs Trolley Rage vs Last Rites vs The KillDozer *Anvil Vs I-Droid vs The Administrator vs Saren Round 2 *El Diablo Grande vs The Administrator *Last Rites vs Anvil Heat Final *El Diablo Grande vs Last Rites Heat M Round 1 *Gabriel (8) vs Obsidian vs Tetanus (Robotica) vs Piece De Resistance *Axios Vs Evil Weevil vs Cherub vs Panzer Mk Round 2 *Gabriel vs Cherub *Obsidian vs Panzer Mk Heat Final *'Gabriel' vs Panzer Mk Heat N Round 1 *X-Terminator (6) vs The Heart of Darkness vs Terror vs Robotto *Dee Vs Draven vs 64 Wedge vs Rhino (US) Round 2 *X-Terminator vs Rhino *Robotto vs Draven Heat Final *'X-Terminator' vs Draven Heat O Round 1 *Carbide (4) vs The Spider vs Black Ice vs Prince of Darkness *Not Perfect Vs Wizard vs Shaka vs Bulldog Breed Round 2 *Carbide vs Bulldog Breed *Black Ice vs Not Perfect heat Final *'Carbide' vs Black Ice Heat P Round 1 *Son of Whyachi (2) vs The Alien vs Tower of Power vs Crock *M2 Vs Sir Chromalot vs An Adorable Kitten vs Hammer & Tong Round 2 *Son of Whyachi vs Sir Chromalot *The Alien vs M2 Heat Final *'Son of Whyachi' vs M2 Semi Final 1 Round 1 *beta (1) vs Terrorhurtz (3) *BioHazard (5) vs Thor (7) *Bronco vs Behemoth *Maelstrom vs M.R. Speed Squared Round 2 *'beta' vs M.R. Speed Squared *Thor vs Bronco Semi Final 2 Round 1 *Diesector vs Perolito *Infernal Contraption vs X-Terminator (6) *Gabriel (8) vs Last Rites *Carbide (4) vs Son of Whyachi (2) Round 2 *'Diesector' vs Son of Whyachi *'Last Rites' vs X-Terminator The Grand Final Round 1 *beta (1) vs Diesector *Bronco vs Last Rites Third Place Playoff *Diesector vs Bronco FINAL *'beta' vs Last Rites Category:Blog posts